


Fear and Choice

by sanctuary_for_all



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fix-It, Happy, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctuary_for_all/pseuds/sanctuary_for_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her jaw firmed. "No, living in Starling City nearly got me killed." She took a step towards him, hands still at her side. "Since I have no intention of moving, I've learned to accept that." </p><p>(An alternate version of Oliver and Felicity's conversation in 3X01.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Choice

**Author's Note:**

> An alternate reality version of Oliver and Felicity's conversation at the end of 3X01. In the actual episode the two didn't seem to speak between the bombing of the restaurant and the following morning, but I made it happen faster. 
> 
> Also, I got Thea back early (and once again aware that her father is crazy and evil), because I couldn't stand Sara being dead.

While John took Captain Lance to the hospital, Roy made sure Oliver got back to their base. The hallucinogen had faded enough that no one was transforming anymore, but anytime he tilted his head wrong the world still insisted on spinning.

He made his way inside on his own, chest constricting with relief and something far more painful when he saw that Felicity was no longer on the table. That was nothing, however, compared to what happened to his heart when he heard her voice an instant later.

"Oliver!"

She ran down the stairs, wearing a too-large black t-shirt and equally large drawstring shorts that it took him a second to realize were his. She'd cleaned herself up as much as she could down here, but there was still a bruise on her forehead and a cut on her jaw.

All Oliver had to do was close his eyes and he could see her on the ground, so quiet and still that he'd forgotten how to breathe.

Now, though, her voice was as strong as ever. "John said you got hit with an extremely powerful hallucinogen."  She took his face firmly in her hands, examining his eyes. Roy had, wisely, disappeared at some point. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He gently pulled her hands away, a plan that failed utterly when he couldn't quite make himself let them go afterward. "You're the one I'm worried about."

She gave him her little "I can do anything" smile, shrugging her shoulders. "No need. Two Ibuprofen and I'm ready to go." Then she looked down, as if just remembering what she was wearing. "I also borrowed some clothes." She met his gaze again, her cheeks flushed. "I didn't want to leave long enough to change, and the outfit I was wearing was kind of—"

Oliver's chest twisted again. "I know."  He forced his fingers to release hers, taking a step back. He'd taken a stupid risk and nearly gotten her killed. He didn't deserve to have even this much of her, let alone any more. "Felicity, listen. I know I said...."

Her expression closed off so completely he could almost hear the door slam. "Oliver," she said quietly, a warning in her voice. "Don't do this."

Everything inside him ached, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he'd just received a beating. "I nearly got you killed," he whispered.

Her jaw firmed. "No, living in Starling City nearly got me killed." She took a step towards him, hands still at her side. "Since I have no intention of moving, I've learned to accept that."

Oliver shook his head, voice rough. He used to be so much better at being strong, before Felicity had reached inside him and made him remember what it was like to be a real person again. "I am so much more dangerous for you than this city is."

Her brow lowered, a snap in her voice. "You think everything is your fault, but the real problems never start until you push people away 'for their own good.' Was Thea better off when you did that?"

That stung, but Oliver deserved it to. He and Thea were talking so much more since they'd rescued her from Malcolm and she'd found out his secret, but she and Felicity had formed a surprisingly tight friendship over the last few weeks. Together, they were going to fight for Queen Consolidated in the morning.

Together,  they held most of his heart.  

Acknowledging his silence as the answer it was, Felicity lifted her chin. "I haven't turned into some fragile flower just because we went on one date, Oliver. I'm still the same person you armed and sent into danger to help save Laurel."

Denial flared hot in Oliver's chest. "I didn't do it to save Laurel."

She hesitated, then nodded slightly in acknowledgement. "To stop Slade, then."

"No." He shook his head, feeling raw and exposed. "I sent you in like that because I knew he'd figure it out anyway, and if he'd grabbed you off the street I'd have done anything he wanted."

Her eyes widened at that, expression going fragile for just a moment. Then she took a deep breath, shoulders squared and every ounce of her bravery shining out of her. "I'm not going anywhere, Oliver." Her eyes were wet. "If you want to take this away from  us, I can't stop you. But it's my choice to stay here and keep working with the Arrow, which means I'll be in just as much—"

Oliver couldn't take it anymore, cutting off the rest of the sentence with a kiss that held every ounce of the emotion he'd tried so hard to hold back. She let him in instantly, pulling him closer as if this was what she'd been waiting for, and he felt something inside him crumble as he let himself fall into the wonder of it.

When they broke apart, he pulled her into a hug so tight he was probably bruising her ribs. "I can't lose you," he whispered into her hair.

She pressed her face against his neck, holding on just as hard. "Then don't push me away."

Oliver closed his eyes, feeling like he was standing on the edge of a cliff. "You might have to remind me of that sometimes."

He felt her smile. "I can do that."

**Author's Note:**

> Come check out my weekly posts and original short fiction on my [blog](http://jennifferwardell.blogspot.com) or say hi to me on [Tumblr](http://sanctuaryforalluniverses.tumblr.com)!


End file.
